Wolf vs Samus
Wolf vs Samus is Peep4Life's one hundred and eighth DBX! Description Season 8 Episode 3! Star Fox vs Metroid! Two Nintendo bounty hunters are after the reward: but which one will walk away with what they came for? Fight After a short dogfight, Samus had landed on a skyscraper of a foreign planet. She escaped her gunship as a fighter flew overhead and opened fire. Using a missile, she fired back at the craft, catching it and watching as its pilot landed several feet before her. It was Wolf! He growled at his target before warning Samus to: "prepare yourself for a brutal elimination." Samus was taking none of this and fired a charged shot from her arm cannon at Wolf, who back flipped away from the projectile. 'Here we go! ' When he landed, Wolf began firing with an assault rifle. The rounds bounced off Samus, who in turn fired a charged blast of energy towards Wolf. Rather than dodge, Wolf thought to use this to his advantage, and summoned his Reflector to blast the charge back to Samus. She took the brunt of the impact but caught Wolf with her Plasma Whip and slammed him into the ground. Wolf then rolled away as Samus tried to kick him, and he took back to firing with the assault rifle. Samus fired several missiles after him, so Wolf changed his target to destroy the missiles mid flight. He then dashed at Samus, clawing at her power suit, but being thrown off and punched into a crate with one strike of the arm cannon. Staying on the attack, Samus charged up her arm cannon again and blew the crates over. Wolf dashed away and threw a Smart Bomb for cover. Samus didn't move fast enough and was caught up in the blast radius. Wolf then jumped on her, clawing at the suit again and trying to rip her arm cannon off. Samus dropped a small bomb, which caught Wolf and freed her from his claws. She then tried to fire on him again, but he used Fire Wolf to cut her off and push her through a wall. The two tumbled through the building, trading blaster fire until they made their way to a street. Wolf threw another Smart Bomb, but Samus caught it with her Plasma Whip and threw it back to its sender. When the blast cleared, Wolf was nowhere to be seen. Scanning her sectors, Samus tried to locate Wolf. The bounty hunter looked behind an overturned dumpster but there was nothing. She looked directly up just in time for a sniper rifle round to blast her off her feet. Wolf then threw another Smart Bomb which Samus couldn't escape. The explosion ripped into her suit, ripping away some of the chest plates but doing nothing serious. Samus then fired a massive charge in the direction of Wolf, levelling the building. But Wolf was a step ahead, using his dash again to run into Samus. He kicked her in the stomach but was nabbed by her Plasma Whip again. Samus then used a Screw Attack, delivering a combination attack. Wolf fell to the ground in a heap, but managed to pick himself up. "Alright guys: begin the bombardment!" he ordered. On cue, several fighters appeared overhead and began levelling the buildings and destroying vehicles. Samus looked on in horror as all kinds of debris showered the street. She pointed her arm cannon and fired a large, continuous blast of laser. It destroyed her suit in the process but also saw off the threat of Star Wolf's crew. Wolf snarled at Samus, now in her Zero Suit. He fired with his assault rifle, catching her in the stomach as she leaped away- still more mobile than she was before. Still in pursuit, Wolf opened fire again, only for Samus to use a Plasma Whip to coil around him and disarm him. "That all?" she remarked cockily. Samus then kicked him in the face and the two brawled hand to hand for a short while. Samus' punches and kicks were sharp and Wolf's claws dug in. Samus attempted to flip over Wolf's head but he caught her. "You're good..." he then slammed her into the ground. "But I'm better!" He then rushed into her with Fire Wolf, blasting Samus into a wall. Wolf then equipped his pistol, and Samus grabbed her plasma pistol in response. They both fired, but Samus' charge was too slow and Wolf capitalised with a sharp slash across the face from his bayonetted pistol. He then grabbed Samus by the hair and slammed her head repeatedly into the ground, breaking her nose and bloodying her once pretty face. Dazed, Samus crawled from under Wolf but he was still right behind her. "Where are you going? I'm not finished with you!" he declared, firing into Samus' back and grappling her. He threw her into the ceiling where she brought herself down, leading from her boot. She caught Wolf but as he flew back, he hurled a grenade into the room. Samus tried to jump away, but the blast caught her- sending her legs scattering away from her body. "No!" she grunted, seeing her now separated body across the room. She looked up to see a snarling Wolf, who stabbed her in the chest with his bayonet. He put his weapon away, and carried Samus' body to his ship to confirm her demise to his boss. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Wolf! Category:Peep4Life Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs